The watering of lawns, landscape areas and potted plants requires a number of watering devices. The production of these devices requires resources to manufacture and result in additional expense to the consumer. Consumers are interested in saving time, reducing clutter, and acquiring watering devices that offer them more value. In addition, consumers are unlikely to compromise their requirements for specific spray patterns for specific tasks. Retailers are interested in conserving shelf space and increasing revenue per square foot of store area.
A device is therefore needed that addresses these consumer requirements while providing high value for retailers.